


We Love You, Nozomi-chan

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Nozomi2019, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka and Eli pampers Nozomi to no end for her birthday this year.





	We Love You, Nozomi-chan

**Author's Note:**

> **Me thinking do I write NozoHono or NozoEli for Nozomi’s birthday…**
> 
> **And then my brain goes why not NozoHonoEli!**
> 
> **XD May you enjoy~**

Nozomi turns to her side, sighing as she felt the warmth of another body with her in bed. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know it was her favourite gingerhead that was lying next to her as she could hear out Honoka’s sleepy breaths. Nozomi smiles.

She had a mini debate of whether she should open her eyes now or later; her desire to see Honoka in the flesh won her over as she blinked in the light and _her light_.

“Good morning~” Honoka was beaming adorably up at her from below the sheets and unabashedly snuggled her way onto Nozomi, resting her soft cheeks on the purplenette’s shoulders that vibrated with a fond giggle.

“Good morning…Honoka-chan…What are ya doing?” Nozomi wraps her free arm around Honoka’s waist so that the extra-cuddly girl won’t slip off her. She knew Honoka would just climb back on, but being a bit selfish this morning, Nozomi wanted to make sure this warmth was with her as long as possible.

“I’m snuggling Nozomi-chan.” Honoka announces proudly; Nozomi wasn’t sure why the gingerhead was so proud of it but that made her smile more.

“Then can I snuggle Honoka-chan too~?”

Honoka’s blue eyes literally lit up and Nozomi swore she could _hear_ Honoka’s thoughts of how much she loved her. “You don’t have to ask, Nozomi-chan!” And with that, Honoka dives back down and nuzzled inwards Nozomi’s nape.

Nozomi breaks into hearty laughter as she felt tickled by Honoka’s silky tresses. “H-Honoka-chan…”

“Ehehe~” Honoka relentlessly shared her warmth and hugged Nozomi tight.

After some time of sweet snuggles, Nozomi decided to question the elephant in the room, or what’s missing. “Where’s Elichi, Honoka-chan?”

Honoka remains unmoving for a few seconds. Nozomi wonders why the gingerhead is hiding. “Honoka-chan?”

Honoka slides off Nozomi to pull the blanket partly over her face, her blue eyes were bright and entirely focused on Nozomi, and admittedly, Nozomi wishes Honoka didn’t move away.

“Eli-chan is working on Phase 1~” Honoka explains from below the blanket. Nozomi could feel the huge smile Honoka was smiling; gods, her girlfriend is so adorable.

“Phase 1?”

Honoka nods earnestly and right on time, Eli’s voice travelled from the kitchen to the room. “Phase 2, Honoka~”

“Phase 2?” Nozomi echoes and before she could even think what those could mean, Honoka returns an energetic “Okay!”

Not wasting a second, the gingerhead with the angelic smile Nozomi thinks never faded since she woke was now climbing atop her, both hands to each of Nozomi’s sides. The view was…quite indescribable; Nozomi concluded as she gulps. Her emerald eyes never straying from Honoka.

“Honoka-chan..?”

Honoka simply giggles before lowering her body to Eskimo kiss the purplenette. Taking pride in making Nozomi stare at her lovestruck, Honoka dips back down to press her lips to Nozomi’s. “Breakfast is ready…Nozomi-chan. Now I’ll escort you to the bath to get ready for today…”

“Eh?” Nozomi couldn’t catch up; one moment she was being pampered with a sensual kiss and the next moment Honoka is using a husky voice and moving away from Nozomi again.

“C’mon, Nozomi-chan~” Honoka offers a hand and Nozomi gladly takes it; she won’t admit it out loud, but she’s extra needy on her birthday. She didn’t have to say it, however, as Honoka and Eli both know.

Nozomi allows herself to be ushered into the shower. Brushing her teeth, washing her face…she half expected Honoka and Eli to forcefully join her in the showers, but even though she took a little longer to wash herself, they didn’t pop by. Keeping her sulk in check, she exits the bathroom. And she sees Eli smiling charmingly at her, sitting with one leg crossed over the other on their shared bed.

“Nozomi! Good morning~” Eli’s sky blue eyes twinkled with love to see Nozomi fresh out the bath, wrapped in a towel, and looking back at her. “This is…Phase 3.” Eli chuckles low as she handed Nozomi the change of clothes.

Nozomi arches her eyebrow. “I guess I shouldn’t question any of this and just follow along?”

Eli laughs again. “You know us so well, Nozomi.” Eli leans in to leave a peck on Nozomi’s cheek, lingering close as she loves seeing Nozomi’s cheek turn a cute red.

Nozomi huffs out her nose, flustered and a tad exasperated. The three of them have been dating for five years now. It’s endearing and annoying at the same time how they know each other so well. And today may be her special day, Nozomi knows they have something planned for her but the way they were playing all the cards well and teasing her…The purplenette shakes her head and pushes pass Eli playfully. “Excuse me while I…put some clothes on.”

Eli laughs and walks back to the bed to sit.

“You’re not even going to close your eyes?” Nozomi asks as she noted what she was about to put on.

The blonde grins. “Honoka got to snuggle you earlier. And I’m sure she stole some kisses too. It’s only fair I get this.”

Nozomi mockingly glares at Eli as she took off her towel. “How is this fair for me?”

Eli breaks into a huge smile, leaning back as she cheekily sounds, “Mm~ You’ll see.”

Nozomi now donned in a light purple, frilly top and comfy, baggy long pants crossed her arms below her chest. “Why am I dressed in pyjamas?”

Eli stands and uses one hand to gesture at herself – a long-sleeved orange and purple striped shirt paired with light blue shorts. “I’m in pyjama too, Nozomi. We match.”

“But-” Nozomi’s protest was cut short as Eli stole Nozomi’s lips, only pulling away when Nozomi elicits a moan. “Elichi!”

The ridiculously suave blonde chuckles unabashedly and walks Nozomi to the room’s door. “It’s only fair~”

Nozomi could only mumble “Totally unfair…” but her embarrassment was put on pause as she saw Honoka in a heart apron running with a tray of pancakes run towards the television and couch.

“Oh! Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan~” Honoka stops running as Eli puts her hand over Honoka’s waist and stole yet another kiss. Except Honoka took it in her stride better than Nozomi did as she hummed into the kiss. “Once our princess is seated, we’re all set for Phase 4~ hehe~”

Eli nods and returns to Nozomi’s side. “May we~?”

The purplenette sighs. “I can’t say no, can I?”

Honoka spins around, hands to her hips, with the apron on, her loving but stern wife persona was very much believable. “The correct question here is~”

“Do you want to say no?” Eli finishes the question with a knowing smile.

Nozomi shakes her head again as she places her hand on Eli’s. Her rosy cheeks proof of how her two girlfriends were expertly making her heart race and feeling very, very loved on her birthday this year.

Eli seats Nozomi in the centre of their couch that she dolled up with a bear patterned blanket; Honoka insisted that if they didn’t add something cute in their birthday surprise, Nozomi might think she’s having a very elaborate dream. Eli tried to argue that they had Honoka’s cuteness already. Honoka’s blushing pout won that round as Eli layered the couch with the bear-print blanket and cushions.

“This is…really comfy?” Nozomi comments bringing Eli out of her reverie.

“It should be.” Eli affirmed as she sat to Nozomi’s left before turning towards the kitchen. “Take off your apron, Honoka. Then hurry over.”

Nozomi blushed at that. “Isn’t Honoka-chan only in an apron?”

Eli blinks. Then blinks again. She saw Honoka approaching in her peripheral, _dressed._ “No? What are you thinking of, Nozomi?”

Nozomi’s face turned strawberry-red. “I-I…”

Eli chuckles as Honoka arrived. “If that’s what you want, I’m sure Honoka won’t mind.”

“Eh? What won’t I mind?” Honoka chirps as she sat to Nozomi’s right.

The purplenette looked to see that Honoka was wearing a large white t-shirt that had a purple heart in the centre, under the huge shirt peeked a light blue shorts that were the same as Eli’s. Nozomi clears her throat to push the image of naked Honoka sitting beside her. “It’s nothing.”

“Aww~ I’ll do anything for Nozomi-chan though! So just tell me if you really want it,  okay?” Honoka beams innocently at Nozomi and Nozomi could only swat at Eli who was laughing at her.

“It’s my birthday, mind you.”

Eli couldn’t stop laughing. “H-Honoka…please proceed with Phase 4…”

Honoka nods and picked up the tray she already pre-cut the pancakes then drew chibi Nozomi, Eli and herself with hearts all about with chocolate and maple syrup. “We love you, Nozomi-chan~ so today! We’ll be feeding you breakfast and watching movies right here!”

Nozomi stares at the tray of food, no, she stares at the chibi drawing of the three of them, smiling and all those hearts…it was so Honoka to do something like that and so Eli to make the pancakes extra fluffy. Nozomi couldn’t find her voice and her girlfriends tenderly slipped a hand around her waist and another over her shaking hands. Yet another unspoken affirmation of love.

“Is it…really okay for me to be this happy..?” Nozomi asked tearfully, voice shaky.

Honoka and Eli share a look. “Of course.”

“There’s only more to come, Nozomi-chan~” Honoka adds, giving Nozomi’s hand a firm squeeze.

“Honoka and I have so much we want to give you, Nozomi…This is hardly enough to convey our love for you.” Eli nudges Nozomi’s side, and rubbed Nozomi’s waist lovingly.

“Elichi…Honoka-chan…” Nozomi sniffles loudly to hold her tears back. “Just having you two here with me…means so much to me already…” Nozomi’s voice cracked at the end and she moves to hug both of her girlfriends closer.

Honoka and Eli kiss Nozomi’s cheek on both sides fully. “We love you, Nozomi(-chan).”

**Author's Note:**

> **NozoHonoEli is so fluffyyyyy!! *O* and Nozomi deserves all the love!!**
> 
> **Happy Birthday, Nozomi-chan! My goddess and our goddess and Honoka and Eli’s loving wife~ XD hehe~**
> 
> **Ahh~**
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like! *O* (Let’s all eat lots of meat in celebration of Nozomi’s birthday because meat is Nozomi’s favourite food! XD hehe~)**


End file.
